


angel on ice

by winrina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, MiHyun, chuu lil sis, dahyun bad ice skater, dubchaeng bros, idk they cute, mina graceful ice skater, whipped mihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: dahyun gets dragged by her best friend chaeyoung to go ice skating for the first time. an angel that skates gracefully catches dahyun's eye. something about the said angel keeps bringing dahyun back to the ice rink.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun & Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	angel on ice

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on wattpad around june of 2020 and i rlly liked it so im bringing it hereeee ^^

Midterms are just right around the corner and it's all Dahyun could think about. Day and night she's been stressing out about studying and studying and studying.

She's been having her phone powered off, purposely not responding to any messages or opening any notifications as she concentrates on going over her notes for the millionth time.

Dahyun usually studies by herself because she concentrates better when she's just by herself. With relaxing lo-fi music playing in her ears and a nice warm cup of tea along with her notes, it always ends up to be a successful study session.

She sighed as she stopped adding more information in her notes. She looked at her phone that was lying face down and exhaled a breath in defeat as she decided that it was a good time for a break.

She powered on her phone and, as expected, was greeted by multiple notifications popping up on her lock screen one by one.

_13 messages from **Bro Chaeyoungie~**_

Chaeyoung has always been Dahyun's best friend. Ever since they were in diapers they've been inseparable. They have a close and special bond no one can compete with and it's just adorable. Dahyun chuckled to herself softly as she opened her private chat with her best friend.

**Bro Chaeyoungie~**

_Bro... answer me!!_

**Me**

_Sorry, bro, I was studying._

**Bro Chaeyoungie~**

_For Midterms?_

_**Me** _

Mhm.

**Bro Chaeyoungie~**

_Ah, I haven't been studying._

_I think I'm just gonna wing it._

**Me**

_So careless of you!_

**Bro Chaeyoungie~**

_I'm too lazy to study._

_I got no motivation, Hyun._

**Me**

_Well then, why don't you just come over?_

_Let's study together._

**Bro Chaeyoungie~**

_Woah. You're letting me study with you?_

_The person that insists she does better studying alone?_

_Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with my best bro?_

**Me**

_Relax, Chaeyoungie, you're the only exception._

_Now, hurry up and get your sweet ass over here._

**Bro Chaeyoungie~**

_Alright, be there soon. Bro._

**Me**

_Bro._

Dahyun stood up for the first time in hours and stretched since she's been sitting and having her face in her notes for hours. She stumbled out of her room and went to the kitchen to have a snack.

"Look who finally left their cave."

Dahyun snickered, "Jiwoo, I thought you were gonna be out with Sooyoung?"

Jiwoo is Dahyun's younger sister. Dahyun's a senior in high school while Jiwoo's only a junior.

"Well, I was but Sooyoung's sick so I'm stuck here all day," She sighed as she walked to the kitchen from the living room, "What're you eating?"

"Chocolate munchkins from Dunkin," Dahyun answered before she stuffed her mouth with the munchkins, "It's so good."

Jiwoo chuckled as she ate one herself, "So, how's studying been going for you?"

"It's going well. I decided to take a break since Chaeyoung is coming over to study with me."

Jiwoo raised her eyebrows, "You're letting other people study with you? Damn, who are you?"

Dahyun giggled as she closed up the box and put it away.

"I am an ambitious woman who just wants to do well on her midterms," Dahyun shrugged.

"And I'm the sister to that crazy ambitious woman," Jiwoo said as she poured herself a glass of water, "Lucky me."

Jiwoo winked before walking to her room. Dahyun smiled to herself before she sat on the couch and scrolled through her phone as she waits patiently for Chaeyoung to arrive.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Usually, on a bright day like this, you'd want to go outside and have some fun under the warm sun. But, Dahyun had other plans as she continued her endless study sessions.

She's always put school first before anything. She wants to graduate with good grades and get into a good college. She doesn't want anything or anyone to get in her way of succeeding.

Speaking of anyone, Dahyun's never been in a relationship. She doesn't necessarily have time for that. She's watched her friends get into relationships and she's seen them being happy in them but Dahyun herself had never been in one.

She'd be lying if she said that she's never wanted to be in one because there are times where she gets jealous and feels left out when she's invited to tag along with her friends and their significant others.

Ten minutes have passed and that's when Dahyun finally heard a knock on her front door. She stood up from and jogged to it. She looked through the peephole and saw Chaeyoung fidgeting as she waited for Dahyun to open the door. Dahyun shook her head in amusement as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Bro!" Chaeyoung exclaimed.

Dahyun laughed, "Bro!"

They did their usual handshake before Chaeyoung entered Dahyun's home. Chaeyoung took off her shoes and left them by the front door. She then trailed behind Dahyun as she led them to her bedroom. Once they entered Dahyun's bedroom, Chaeyoung immediately jumped on Dahyun's queen sized bed and closed her eyes.

"Hey! You came here to study and that's what we're doing." Dahyun stated with a cocked eyebrow.

Chaeyoung groaned, "Tell me again, why did I agree to this?"

Dahyun shrugged, "I don't know, that's a 'you' problem. Get out your things, we're studying."

Chaeyoung whined as she lazily got up from Dahyun's bed and zipped open her backpack and fished out her folders, pens, and pencils.

"Alright, let's get to work," Dahyun sighed.

—

Hours have flown by of constant studying. Dahyun was at her desk finishing up her notecards while Chaeyoung was laying on her bed dozing off from reading her textbook.

After Dahyun finished another notecard, she turned to check up on Chaeyoung but rolled her eyes to see Chaeyoung completely passed out.

"Chaeyoung!"

Chaeyoung's head immediately shot up as her eyelids parted.

"I... I'm awake," She drowsily muttered, "I didn't fall... asleep..."

Dahyun sighed as she stood up and walked over to her bed to shake Chaeyoung awake again. Chaeyoung whined as she stretched.

"Come on, Chaeyoung," Dahyun said.

"Dahyun, we've been going at it for hours now!" Chaeyoung complained, "You more than me. Let's just take a much needed break."

"I can't take a break! I need to keep on studying!" Dahyun exclaimed.

Chaeyoung rubbed her temple, "Dahyun. Midterms are two weeks away! You have plenty of time to study. Just for god's sake, take a fucking break!"

Dahyun sighed in defeat because, yeah, she sort of agrees. She's been studying 24/7 without any breaks, wanting to pass and do well on her midterms. She laid down on her bed right next to Chaeyoung.

"Fine," Dahyun breathed out, "You have a point."

Chaeyoung lightly giggled, "I know. If I didn't stop you, you'd explode. I get that you just want to do well but don't overwork yourself, Hyun."

"Fine, fine, fine," Dahyun sighed, "Let's take a break."

Chaeyoung whooped as she grabbed her phone to go through her missed notifications. Dahyun decided to close her eyes for a bit because she's been going over her notes for plenty of hours now and she’s a bit tired.

"Hey," Chaeyoung perked up.

"Hm?" Dahyun hummed, her eyes still closed.

"Let's go out," Chaeyoung announced as she stood up.

Dahyun lifted her head, "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's get out of here and do something fun!" Chaeyoung happily exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know..." Dahyun trailed off.

"Come on, don't be a Debbie Downer, alright? I promise you'll have fun!"

Dahyun sighed as she rubbed her temple, "Well, what do you even have in mind?"

Chaeyoung hesitated to think, "Hm... let's go ice skating!"

Dahyun widened her eyes slightly, "Uh, i-ice skating?"

That was the last thing she expected Chaeyoung to suggest.

Chaeyoung nodded enthusiastically, "Why? What's wrong with ice skating?”

Dahyun scratched the nape of her neck as she chuckled nervously.

"It's just... I've never been..."

"You’ve never been ice skating?" Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows. Dahyun shook her head in response.

”Like, never? Never in your life?” Dahyun shook her head again.

Chaeyoung gasped, "Okay, now we really have to go!"

"Chaeyoung-" Dahyun groaned.

"Ah, ah, ah," Chaeyoung cut her off, "Come on, you'll have a good time."

She _has_ been cooped in her room all day studying. Maybe, this’ll take her mind off things. Dahyun sighs as she stands up.

"Fine. Let's go."

Chaeyoung squealed as she practically dragged Dahyun out of the house and into her car. Dahyun never going ice skating wasn't because she didn't have time to go or whatever. It’s because she was slightly scared of ice skating.

It's mainly the thought of slipping and falling that freaks her out so she never went. But, that was all going to change today.

The drive to the skating rink was around fifteen minutes. Throughout the entirety of the ride, Dahyun's heart was beating hard and butterflies were spawning in her stomach every minute. She took deep breaths every now in then.

Finally, they arrived at the skating rink. It was pretty packed since most of the parking spots were filled and all Dahyun could see is people walking in and not walking out. So if she does fall, she'll have an audience. Great.

"Alright, we're here," Chaeyoung sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt. She looked over at Dahyun and saw that she wasn't moving. Chaeyoung tilted her head as she unbuckled Dahyun's seatbelt for her.

"Come on, Dahyun, don't be such a pussy," Chaeyoung snickered, "Ice skating is fun."

"Okay..." Dahyun said timidly as she slowly opened the passenger door.

She followed Chaeyoung inside the building, playing with her hands nervously. They signed in and got the right sized ice skates for them. Chaeyoung found a place to sit so they can put on their ice skates. Dahyun was completely lost and confused on how to put on the skates. She looked over at Chaeyoung who effortlessly put on the skates properly.

"Uh, Chaeyoung," Dahyun called out, Chaeyoung hummed.

"Can you, erm, put on the skates for me?" She asked.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah," Chaeyoung said as she rushed to Dahyun's help to tie on her skates.

"Is this tight enough?" Chaeyoung asked as she looked up at Dahyun.

The latter nodded, "Yeah. That's good."

"Alright. So, we're set for the ice," Chaeyoung stated, "Let's go, Dahyun, the rink is about to open again."

Dahyun stood up but failed to keep her balance so she quickly grabbed Chaeyoung's arm which caused her to lose her balance.

"Jesus, Dahyun!" Chaeyoung exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! This is my first time standing in these," Dahyun complained.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, "Here, take my hand and follow me."

Dahyun hesitantly grabbed Chaeyoung's hand as she followed her inside the room where the skating rink was held. Then, it starts. Numerous people enter the rink and began skating. A smile was plastered on Chaeyoung's face as she was excited about entering the rink. Unlike Chaeyoung, worry and nervousness etched on Dahyun's face.

She felt intimidated by the ice.

Chaeyoung entered the rink and began skating immediately. Dahyun widened her eyes as she called out Chaeyoung's name, still at the entrance.

"Chaeyoung! C-Chaeyoung!" She called out, panic laced in her tone.

"Oh shit," Chaeyoung skated back to Dahyun, "Sorry. Here," Chaeyoung extended her hand, "Take my hand and enter the rink slowly. I got you."

Dahyun nodded and grabbed Chaeyoung's hand. She stepped on the ice and immediately began to lose her balance. Chaeyoung kept her up by the strong grip of her hand.

"Jesus, Hyun, relax," Chaeyoung chuckled, "Hold onto the side and stand on your own."

Dahyun gripped the side and let go of Chaeyoung's hand. Chaeyoung clapped softly.

"So... how do I skate?" Dahyun asked.

"It's pretty simple," Chaeyoung responded, "Just glide from side to side and don't lift your feet from the ice."

Dahyun cocked an eyebrow, "Really? That simple?"

Chaeyoung nodded, "Mhm. Try it. I'll be on standby in case you lose your balance."

Dahyun whined a bit, regretting saying yes to this, "I don't know, Chaeyoung, this-"

"I got you! I got you, don’t worry," Chaeyoung reassured.

Dahyun nodded as she began to skate. She started gliding slowly, still keeping a strong grip on the side.

"There you go," Chaeyoung cooed as she followed Dahyun.

"I'm doing it?" Chaeyoung nodded and a small smile began to form on Dahyun's face.

Dahyun's confidence began to slowly grow as she slowly let go of the side and began to skate slowly.

"See? You're doing okay," Chaeyoung said, "Try to skate a little faster."

Dahyun began to skate faster with Chaeyoung trailing along behind her, ready to catch her best friend if she falls. Dahyun kept looking down to see her movement as she glides around on the rink. It all was turning out great until Dahyun felt a body crash with hers. Dahyun immediately fell backward into Chaeyoung's arms as the other person lost their balance but didn't fall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I should've watched," Then, Dahyun looked up and met the eyes of the person that she crashed into, "w-where I was going..."

It was a girl. A really beautiful girl. She had long black hair that was curled and it cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing black leggings and a white sweater. It's crazy how someone this beautiful can make such a simple outfit look good. Dahyun noticed that the girl had different skates. It wasn't the same pair everyone else had. It was white and it looked delicate.

"No worries, I'm alright," The girl replied sweetly. Her voice was mesmerizing, "Are you okay?"

Dahyun's brain stopped working as she couldn't respond. She was at a loss for words. Chaeyoung clearly noticed this and shook her head.

"She's okay," She answered for her. The girl nodded as she skated away.

"Jesus, Dahyun," Chaeyoung muttered as she helped Dahyun stand up, "Are you good?"

"Y-Yeah... yeah, I'm good," Dahyun answered, her eyes glued on the girl.

Chaeyoung followed her gaze as she watched the girl. The two watched the girl gain some momentum as she did a double axel in front of everyone. Everyone paused to applaud the girl while Dahyun and Chaeyoung just stared in awe. The girl smiled shyly as she bowed and exited the rink.

"Woah, what a showoff," Chaeyoung giggled.

"That was so beautiful," Dahyun commented, still in awe, "Did you see the way she flew? It was like she was an angel."

"Whatever you say, Hyun," Chaeyoung shrugged, "Come on, let's continue skating."

—

"God, why am I doing this again?"

Dahyun was gripping the stirring wheel of her car tightly as she drove into the parking lot of the skating rink. It was the next day and she's back at the skating rink.

This time without Chaeyoung. She was here alone. She couldn't help to return back here to see if she'll see the angel on ice again.

The girl never left Dahyun's mind since. Just the thought of her halted Dahyun's studying sessions. The fact that she looked so pretty, that she was so polite, that her voice was like melting honey, and the fact that she skated so gracefully. Dahyun had to come back to see her again if she was even there today. The chances were slim.

Dahyun got out of her car and walked into the building. She paid at the entrance and got her skates. She sat at the same spot she and Chaeyoung sat on the previous day.

She cursed to herself as she forgot how to tie the laces of her skates since Chaeyoung tied it for her the last time. She decided to just fuck it and wing it. She then took a deep breath as she began to make her way to the rink. She's alone, she's by herself. If she falls, no one's going to catch her.

_Fuck, why did I come here by myself? Oh I know, Dahyun, it's because you're a dumbass._

She took a deep breath, inhale and exhale, before entering the rink once again. She immediately held on to the side as her legs flailed everywhere, struggling to stand on the ice. It was truly embarrassing on Dahyun's end.

She began to move slowly while gripping to the side. This time, she's not letting go of the side. She keeps skating, slowly but steady because the tortoise won the race, and she eventually did a full lap. Now, she's considering continuing but without holding onto the side the whole time.

_You can do it, Kim Dahyun. Well, maybe you can't because you suck but you know, it's the thought that counts, right?_

She slowly let go of the side and smiled in satisfaction as she successfully stood up still without slipping. She spoke too soon as she slipped and lost her balance but she didn't fall. She told herself to start being careful. Especially now that the scary part has come. To move on her own.

She started moving slowly. She's doing good so far with baby steps. She decided to skate a little faster, with bigger steps. She also made sure to watch out for other people she might crash into.

She then decided to skate even faster, this time at a proper speed for average ice skating. She smiled to herself as she's doing pretty well.

"Ha, I-I'm doing it!" She exclaimed to herself.

She then glided around the rink, doing a splendid job. It was all going great for Dahyun until she picked up too much speed and couldn't control it. She didn't know to stop so she lost her balance and fell on her ass hard. In front of everyone.

"Agh, shit," Dahyun winced as she dusted the ice off of her pants, still sitting on the ground.

"You really aren't made for the ice, aren't you?"

Dahyun looked up and she swore she saw the gates of heaven open up. Looking down at her was the angel. The angel Dahyun met yesterday and the angel that completely wowed her.

"Uh..."

"It's alright, ice skating is scary," She then extended her hand, "Let me help you up."

Dahyun just stared at the hand dumbly like an idiot. Like she couldn't tell if this was real life.

"Come on, klutzy, my arm's getting tired," She softly chuckled.

Dahyun widened her eyes as she grabbed her hand and stood up, immediately holding onto the side.

"So, we meet again," The girl smiled.

Dahyun nervously chuckled, "Erm, yeah. We do."

"I'm Mina," The girl greeted with a sweet smile.

Mina. Mina. No wonder why the girl was such an angel, her name sounded like one too. This time, Mina had her long black hair curled but in a low ponytail. She was wearing a cropped sweatshirt and black leggings. She was wearing the same skates she wore yesterday.

"And you?"

"I-I'm Dahyun," Dahyun stammered, mentally slapping herself because of her stutter.

Mina giggled as she noticed the stutter, "Well, it is very nice to properly know the clumsy girl that crashed into me yesterday."

"Ah, about that... I'm so sorry. I clearly wasn't watching where I was going," Dahyun shyly apologized.

"Ah, don't sweat it," Mina waved off, "Was it your first time? Your first time skating?"

Dahyun nodded which made Mina fold her arms, "Thought so. It seemed like it was."

"Was I really that bad?" Dahyun winced.

Mina giggled as she nodded, "You were doing pretty well for your first time, it's just you weren't aware of your surroundings. Keep that in mind when you skate."

Dahyun nodded, "So, uh... I'm guessing you're pretty advanced when it comes to skating."

"Damn right," Mina answered with confidence, "I've been skating for over eleven years, I'm currently eighteen."

"Woah," Dahyun was amazed, "That's pretty cool. You're really good, especially because of yesterday. That was pretty impressive of you."

Mina ducked her chin as she became shy. Dahyun clearly noticed as she giggled softly.

_She's cute._

"Thanks," Mina smiled, "It means a lot."

"Does it really? I mean, you've been skating your whole life. I'm sure you've gotten plenty of compliments. Why should mine mean something?"

Mina stood and pondered for a moment before answering.

"Well, it means a lot to me because a pretty girl complimented me. It seems like a valid reason for a compliment to mean a lot," Mina answered truthfully.

Dahyun gasped as she looked down, clearly taken back by the response she got from Mina. Now it was her turn to be shy and flustered.

"You sure know your way with your words," Dahyun chuckled, still a bit red. Mina chuckled as she shrugged.

"Hey, would you want me to teach you?" Mina asked, "Teach you how to properly skate?"

"Uh, really? You'd do that?" Dahyun responded with risen eyebrows, confused about why Mina would do such a thing.

Mina nodded, "Sure, it would be my pleasure."

Dahyun smiled as she stood up straight, "Well, okay then."

"Do you mind if I teach you at a time where the rink isn't filled up with people?" Mina asked, "Like, at a time where it's just us and no one else?"

"Oh, not at all," Dahyun responded, "But, when will that be?"

"You can swing by tomorrow night. I'm not available tonight. We'll have the whole rink to ourselves so there's enough space for me to teach you."

"R-Really?" Dahyun's eyebrows were risen, "Is that even allowed?"

"Probably not," Mina chuckled, "But, I always sneak in here to get a little extra practice. I have a spare key to the place, don't ask how, so I can surely let you in."

Dahyun didn't have a good feeling about this. She tucked strands of hair behind her ear as she chuckled nervously.

"Uh..."

Mina had hope in her eyes as she looked at her with a slight pout.

"Please...?" Mina pleaded a little too cutely, “It’ll be fun!”

"Alright, okay," Dahyun gave in. She couldn't say no to Mina's cute face.

Mina smiled widely, "Yay! Give me your phone."

"Huh?"

"Give me your phone," Mina repeated, "I'm going to give you my number so I can text you the details."

"Oh!" Dahyun reached over to her back pocket to fish out her phone. She then handed it to Mina, "H-Here you go."

Dahyun was secretly ecstatic. She just got the number of the girl she recalled as an angel. The fact that the said angel was willing to give Dahyun private lessons is even better.

"Thank you," Dahyun replied shyly. Mina giggled at the cuteness Dahyun was showing.

"It's no problem," Mina looked at the time on her watch, "Look, I have to keep practicing. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Dahyun nodded, "I'll be here."

Mina smiled back at her, "Awesome. See you then."

Dahyun watched as Mina skated away swiftly and gracefully. Dahyun, once again, watched in awe because there's something about Mina skating that's just so damn beautiful.

—

**Unknown**

_Hey there, klutzy._

_It's me, Mina._

**Me**

_Hi! It's me, Dahyun :)_

_**Unknown** changed to **Angel**_

**Angel**

_Yes, I got that._

_Hehehe~_

**Angel**

_So, about tomorrow, can you come to the rink around ten-thirty?_

_I usually arrive there a little earlier so I can get a good warm up._

**Me**

_Sure thing! That sounds good._

**Angel**

_Great. I'll leave the front door unlocked so you can just walk right in._

_You can also go to the back and grab your skates yourself._

_What size are you?_

**Me**

_Size eight._

**Angel**

_Okay, they're on the top on the left side._ _When put them on, meet me at the rink._

_Also, remind me to lock the front door before we end our little lesson._

**Me**

_Noted! :))_

**Angel**

_Cool. See you tomorrow!_

**Me**

_Likewise_!

—

Dahyun didn't know why she was nervous. Maybe it's because she's going to be alone with Mina. Either that or the fact that they might get caught. But, Mina said that she's snuck in there multiple times in the past and she's gotten away with so surely they'll be okay.

Dahyun parked a little farther from the rink so it won't be suspicious to see a lonely car in an empty parking lot at ten o'clock at night.

As she was walking through the parking lot, she saw a bike parked up against the wall of the building. That must only belong to Mina. She probably either lives close or really pushed herself to bike all the way to the rink.

Dahyun remembered Mina texting her that she left the front door unlocked for her. She placed her hand on the handle and slowly turned it to find out that Mina was true to her word. It was unlocked. Dahyun slowly entered the building and saw that it was all dark except the rink which was dimmed.

Dahyun went to the back to grab her skates. She found her size and reached up to grab a pair. She sat on the floor as she took off her shoes and put on her skates. She made sure to tie the skates tightly, still unsure if she's even tying them correctly.

She then made her way to the rink. She opened the door and saw Mina gliding around the entirety of the rink. Mina didn't seem to hear Dahyun enter as she was concentrated. She gained some momentum as she landed yet another double axel. Dahyun began to clap which surely caught Mina's attention.

"How long were you standing there?" Mina asked shyly with a smile as she made her way to the entrance of the rink.

"Just entered," Dahyun grinned, "I watched you do the same move when I first saw you. What is it called?"

"An axel. But, the move I did was a double axel," Mina answered.

"Is there such thing as a triple axel?"

Mina nodded, "Mhm. I'm not that advanced to learn it but one day," She then looked down at Dahyun's skates and began to laugh.

Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows, "What? What's wrong?"

"Your skates," Mina pointed to them, "You tied them wrong."

Dahyun looked at her skates and then at Mina's. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Shit," She uttered, "Can you, erm, help me then?"

"Sure thing. Sit down."

Dahyun sat as Mina untied the laces on both skates and began to properly tie them.

"Tell me when they're just right," Mina said, "I don't want to make them too tight or too loose."

"Uh, just like that. Yeah, that's okay," Dahyun stated as Mina tightened them just right.

"Try to stand," Mina grabbed Dahyun's hand and helped her stand up, "Okay?"

Dahyun nodded which made Mina smile, "Great. Let's begin."

Mina entered the rink and turned around to see Dahyun standing still, clearly nervous.

"Here," Mina extended her hand, "Take my hand and slowly enter the rink."

Dahyun hesitantly grabbed Mina's hand as she stepped into the rink, slowly so she doesn't lose her balance.

"Okay, so I'm not going to let you hold onto the railings tonight. You're going to learn how to skate and you're gonna forget all about the railings when we end the sessions," Dahyun nodded at that.

"So, first thing's first, I'm going to teach you how your body should be when you skate," Mina slowly let go of Dahyun's hand as she skated in front of her so she can demonstrate.

"Okay so, the thing to remember is to always bend your knees when you skate. You don't want to straighten them out, bend them," Mina explained.

"Also, you need to lean forwards. If you don't lean forwards while you skate, there's a chance that you'll fall backward and injure yourself. We don't want that. Lastly, never look down as you skate. If you do, you'll skate into someone. I learned this from experience."

Dahyun chuckled as she nodded obediently as she listened to all the new information she's hearing.

"Alright, now for the skating," Mina said, "You basically just glide from side to side. Gain some momentum by pushing with your feet. Move side to side like this," Mina demonstrated as she skated around for Dahyun to see. She then returned right in front of her, "You got it?"

Dahyun nodded which made Mina smile, "Good. Now try."

"Bend your knees," Dahyun bent her knees, "Lean forwards," Dahyun leaned forwards, "Look up," Dahyun kept her gaze straight ahead, "Good. Now start moving, side to side. I'll be right here in case if you lose your balance."

Dahyun started skating slowly with small strides, "There you go," Mina cooed, "Skate a little faster but, not too much faster. Baby steps."

Dahyun nodded as she began to skate a little faster but not too fast.

"That's it," Mina grinned, "See? You got the hang of it. Now, a little faster."

"Mina, I'm a little scared to go faster," Dahyun said softly.

"No worries."

Dahyun's breath hitched as Mina skated behind her. Mina's hands gripped onto Dahyun's hips firmly which made the tips of Dahyun's ears turn red. Dahyun became flustered at the sudden contact. Mina's chin rested on Dahyun's shoulder, her mouth near her ear.

"I'm right here," Mina whispered which sent chills down Dahyun's spine, "I'll move with you."

"O-Okay..." Dahyun breathlessly replied.

"Begin to skate fast," Mina informed, "I got a good hold of you so you're in good hands."

Dahyun nodded as she began to skate, slowly gaining momentum as the speed gradually increased.

"You're doing good, Dahyun," Mina commented, "Just like that, mhm."

Dahyun would be considered lying if she said her mind didn't go somewhere completely different. A very pretty girl she knows as the Angel is gripping onto her hips as they skated around an empty rink at ten at night. What a moment.

"That's it... left and right," Mina said softly into her ear.

The two skated around the rink and did a full lap. It felt nice, it felt really nice. As the two skated together, the cold wind from the ice hit them in the face. Dahyun relished this feeling.

"Dahyun, you're doing it!" Mina exclaimed as they continued skating together in sync.

"I... I am?" Dahyun was surprised. Mina nodded happily.

"How do I stop?" Dahyun asked.

"I'll show you," Mina answered, "Slow down, please."

Dahyun slowed down and Mina released her grip on Dahyun's hips. Dahyun felt a little sad deep down since she was enjoying the close contact with the angel.

"Alright to stop, you need to skate forward and then parallel your feet," Mina exclaimed, "Once you do that, you have to turn out foot inward to stop. This is called a T-stop."

Mina skated back a little to demonstrate. She skated forward, paralleled her legs, and then stopped. Dahyun nodded as she watched Mina.

"It takes a lot of practice to stop so for now just start slowing down, okay?"

Dahyun nodded, "Mhm."

"Okay," Mina placed her hand on her hips, "Do you think you could show me you skating but without my aiding?"

Dahyun widened her eyes slightly, "Uh, sure..."

Mina skated to the side so she can get a good view of Dahyun skating around the rink. Dahyun took a deep breath before skating.

"Remember what I told you!" Mina exclaimed.

Then, Dahyun began to skate. She remembered to bend her knees, lean forwards, and to always look straight ahead instead of down at the ice. She began to gain a little speed.

"Good! Dahyun, you're doing good!" Mina complimented.

Dahyun smiled widely as she kept on skating. She could see Mina clapping with a big proud smile plastered on her face. Dahyun did a couple more laps as she gained more and more speed. Eventually, she was going too fast.

Mina noticed this as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Dahyun! Dahyun, slow down a bit!" Mina called out.

"I... I can't!" Dahyun responded, her tone laced with worry.

Dahyun turned and was heading straight for Mina. Her eyes widened as she couldn't seem to slow down. Mina gasped just before Dahyun crashed into her body, making both of them fall. Mina was lying on the ground and Dahyun was right on top of her. Instead of wincing in pain, the two had a good laugh.

"God, are you okay?" Mina asked, laughing.

Dahyun nodded as she continued to laugh, "Yeah. Sorry that I crashed into you again."

Mina waved it off, "It's no problem. I'm okay."

Then, the two began to take in their position. Mina lying down with Dahyun on top of her. The latter's cheeks heated up as her face was centimeters away from Mina's. It's when Mina's eyes flickered down to Dahyun's lips that made Dahyun's heart beat hard. Mina probably felt it.

Dahyun began to see Mina's face becoming closer and closer and that's when it hits her. They were about to kiss. Dahyun's eyelids fluttered shut as she prepared herself for Mina's lips to touch hers. And then she feels it.

Mina's lips fitted perfectly with Dahyun's. It's like they were specifically made to kiss Dahyun's lips. The two slowly sat up straight, not caring that they're covered in ice. Mina's arms circled around Dahyun's neck as her hands rested on Mina's thigh. It was a soft and delicate kiss. No tongue involved. It was sweet.

They slowly part, resting their foreheads against each other as they catch their breaths.

"Is this a good time to remind you to lock up before we leave?" Dahyun asked softly which elicited a laugh from Mina. Dahyun smiled because hearing Mina's laugh is like church bells in her ears.

"Ever since my eyes laid on you two days ago, you've intrigued me," Mina said, "You were cute and pretty, and seeing you lose your balance on the ice was adorable."

Dahyun tilted her head as she wondered where Mina was going with this.

"I... I wanted to approach you but I'm a little shy so I couldn't. So I decided to skate in front of you so you'd bump into me."

Dahyun's eyes widened, "S-So... me crashing into you was no coincidence? You made it happen so you could... talk to me?"

Mina nodded shyly, the whole idea sounding so odd and stupid.

"Pretty much, yeah. And me doing the double axel... I-I only did that so I can impress you. Not everyone that was there, you..."

Dahyun couldn't believe her ears. It was all so surreal.

"Well, you succeeded," Dahyun chuckled, "I was very much impressed."

Mina looked down as her cheeks began to turn red. It was Dahyun's first time seeing the angel like this.

"I was so excited and happy to see you on the rink the next day. When you fell, I knew it was my chance. So, I approached you and here we are. Laying on the ground."

Dahyun chuckled softly, "Well, that's a lot to take in. I'd never expected someone like you want to approach someone like me."

Mina smiled as she shrugged, "Come on. Let's get up and get ready to go. Lesson over."

Mina helped Dahyun up as they skated out of the rink, hands held. They packed up their stuff and changed out of their skated and into their shoes. Dahyun placed the skates back on the shelf as Mina packed hers in her bag.

"So, this was fun," Dahyun exhaled.

Mina nodded, "Very much so."

Dahyun fidgeted as she gained the confidence to say what she's about to say.

"Uh... would you like to, um, go on a date?" Dahyun asked, "With me?"

Mina smiled genuinely, "This wasn't a date?"

"I-I thought it was just a lesson?"

"Well, consider it our first date," Mina winked, "As of for a proper date, I'd be honored to go on one with you."

Dahyun smiled widely as her eyes turned into crescents.

"I'll text you the details," Mina said when the two exited the building and locked up the door, "See you then, Dahyunie."

Mina got on her bike and biked away, leaving Dahyun standing all alone to take in what just happened.

_I landed a date with the angel._

Dahyun kept her silly smile on as she left to walk to her car.


End file.
